Twilight Alice's secret bite
by Its.Barbieee
Summary: Alice gets bitten but does not tell anyone day by day she gets worse will she tell her family or keep it remained and just let herself get worse...


Alice's POV

I was running as fast as my little legs could carry me, I was running full vampire speed down the forest something was tracking me; it couldn't be an animal it was too big. I was glad I was hunting otherwise I would of lost my strength by now. It caught up with my quiet quickly, it jumped onto my back biting my shoulder I screamed in agony I stopped and fell to the floor I could feel heat increasing starting from my feet and all the way to my head.

I was lying on the wet floor then Maria came up to me and leaned forward

"That's what you get for stealing my man!"

She said walking backwards, putting her fingers to her lips "Shh don't tell"

I was lying there in shock for a few minutes, I tried to get up with a struggle, my shoulder was killing I could hardly move it; I don't know how Jasper copes whenever he gets bitten. I walked to my house without taking any notice of what was round me. I got in my house with a relief that no one saw me, I ran to my room then closed the door shut and leaned my head onto it I felt so dizzy, is that even in possible. I got a right fright when Jasper came to me and curled his hands around my waist from behind me

"Alice, are you ok, you feel pain?"

I knew then that Jasper could feel what I felt I was so tempted to tell him but something stopped me I turned around to face him.

"I'm fine" I let go of him walking to our bathroom he got there before me and squinted his eyes

"You're not a very good liar, Alice as soon as you walked through that door I could feel a wave of pain"

"Okay...I just seen something in the forest this, this little girl she was hurt but the ambulance got there that's all"

I left once again locking myself into the bathroom and walking towards the mirror. I stood in front of it for a good few minutes, I then pulled my sleeve up and there was a bite scar it looked horrible on me, like I just got a tattoo it was stinging I didn't bare to touch it then I realised I could still feel the burning it was like I was stranded by fire.

_Knock Knock Knock _

"Alice are you okay in there?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I said quickly pulling my sleeve back down fast but gently

I unlocked the door and Jasper was there he looked anxious like he was about to get Carlisle to check on me. I ignored him and walked across the other side of the room to pick up a magazine then sat down very carefully trying not to squint by the pain. By the corner of my eye I could see Jasper still standing there feeling the same pain I had.

"Alice you're not okay you're in pain"

"Jasper please!"

He didn't say anything and sat on end of the bed staring at me like he was concentrating.

"Jasper can you not look at me like that!" I said looking over my mag

"CARLISLE" Jasper shouted from the roof tops

"What are you doing?" I said quickly when Carlisle came into our room

"Yes Jasper?" Carlisle said calmly I glared at Jasper and did a big sigh.

"Alice does not look to well and she is in pain"

"Okay I will see what's wrong"

"No really Carlisle I'm fine"

Nobody answered; Carlisle was asking me loads of stupid questions that I didn't answer honesty

"Okay Alice where did you go to hunt?"

"Umm, by the river" I said slowly

Edward came in smiling and said ""Alice do you mean the hills?"

"SHUT UP" I hissed

Edward chuckled and walked back out not wanting to start an argument but knowing that I have been lying.

"Okay she seems to be a little ill maybe the animal's blood was infected but I will keep a close eye on you and that you don't go to school for a couple of weeks" Carlisle said walking out and giving me on last glimpse.

"See it was always good to check" Jasper said and led besides me I put my head on his chest but then I squinted because I was pressing my scar on Jasper I got up quickly sitting up.

"Alice, are you ok?"

I didn't answer him and walked around the bed so I was on the other side of him so my scar would not hurt it made half of a difference. Jasper looked at my confused like he did something wrong.

It was morning, me and Jasper where lying there all night not talking we didn't need to.

"I got to get ready for school, Alice your staying right here"

"Okay" I frowned

When he got up it gave me a shock because I actually could not even move my shoulder it was still burning I felt as weak as ever. Jasper was walking around the room getting ready for school I sat up talking to him.

"Jasper, what is it like when you get bit?"

"It hurts for a few days, why?"

"Just wanted to know, what's the stuff that needs to come out?"

"Venom?"

"Yes that it" I said pointing a finger at him

"Why?" I should not have started that conversation because he looks so suspicious.

"Dunno always wanted to know"

"Okay you weird pixie but your my weird pixie" He said giving me a kiss on my forehead and went for the door.

As soon as he left I got up and started wondering around the house being bored.

As time went by the sun started to come out and everyone started to come home I was leaning agents the wall in the kitchen.

"Hey honey what are you doing down here?"

"bored" He walked to me and we embraced then our lips touched with passion he brought his hand up to rest onto my bad shoulder he barely touched it then I went back as our lips broke out, I gave out a little moan and looked down and his hands.

"Alice, whatever I did I'm sorry"

"You didn't do anything it was me... don't blame yourself" I gave him a little simile and started to walk off to the living room where everyone else were. Jasper followed me he looked really upset. A Few minutes later all the family where gathered round talking in the living room I was standing in the door was with Jasper he had one arm around my waist but not tightly like he normal does. That was the point I felt like I was about to pass out if possible, my shoulder was really aching now the whole room was spinning I fell to the floor giving a scream. Jasper caught me. I was still screaming rocking myself back and forth

"What's wrong with her?" Emmett shouted running to me

Carlisle told jasper to carry me to my room and he would check me out. I was still screaming when they led me down on the bed. After a while I stopped and sat up like I was breathless. All my family where gathered around me looking shocked and worried.

"There we go, Alice I can't seem to see the problem do you think you know?" Carlisle asked me

I shrouded my shoulders forgetting and I gave a little squint. Everyone started to leave the room one by one until Jasper and Carlisle where the last ones

"Alice, this isn't you there is something wrong I think you know Edward told me that you've been blocking him recently?" Jasper said like he was about to cry.

I said nothing still in shock. They both left the room for me to have some rest when I could hear them talking in the study room I really didn't want to listen but I did.

"_Is Alice okay?"_

"_I don't know Jasper, if knows she needs to tell us"_

"_I think there is something wrong with her shoulder when I touched it I felt pain and when she was screaming it looked like she was holding it" _

"_Well I will check on it later maybe you could talk to her" _

I can't believe it they were talking about me behind my back. I really want to tell Jasper but I can't what happens if I tell him that Maria did it she might come back and make it worse.

"You really should tell him!" A voice came inside my head when I realised it was Edward

"Get out of my head Edward you know I hate it when you do that!"

"Alice, tell him or I will" Our inside conversation ended there. Why did I unblock my thoughts now I have to tell Jasper I really don't want to I remember that conversation we had just after he got bit

"_Alice?" _

"_Yes?" _

"_I promise I will never let you get bit!" _

"_Thanks but why?"_

"_Because I don't want you carrying theses horrible scars on you" _

I remember that conversation I don't know why but it has always has been a highlight.

Jasper came in and closed the door slightly he sat beside me and smiled

"Are you okay?"

"I am now that your here"

He smiled and we snuggled together at the same time as him reading a book.

"Alice, your eyes are black you need to go hunting come on I will come with you"

"I don't want to"

"Alice please!"

I went hunting but only had some blood I'm not really in the mood and plus I can't really move.

* * *

><p><em><span>4 days later<span>_

I haven't been going to school I feel worse and weak I struggle to get up and I've been getting dizzy a lot more than normal. Everyone has been keeping an eye on me I think they know there is something wrong. I convinced Edward I want to tell Jasper but in my own time he accepted it but said that if I do get worse then he will tell. I'm still not allowed to go to school which I'm angry about because it's boring here.

"Alice, you're going to be on your own today as everyone is going out please tell me you will be okay?"

"Yeah I'm not like Edward"

Jasper laughed and kissed my soft lips then he was gone in the matter of minutes. I was so bored I was sitting on my bed for 1 hour then got bored; I thought I would walk around the house a bit.

I closed the door behind me and went to the bottom of the stairs and stood by the front door I could hear my steps echoing as I moved. I stood there for a few minutes and I started to feel dizzy and fell again I hit my head on the last step of the stairs and leaned forward so my head was on my lap I tried to get up but I failed I couldn't get up without the pressure of my shoulder. I started screaming, it felt like my shoulder was just ripped off. I was screaming for hours when I heard Emmett's jeep I could hear footsteps but it sounded like more than one pair. Then I realised it was Emmett and Jasper.

"ALICE!" they both screamed at the same time.

Jasper kneeled besides me and but his calm emotions around the room.

"Emmett ring Carlisle"

"Okay" Emmett said quickly getting his phone out of his back pocket.

I started to calm down for a few minutes then Carlisle came in the matter of minutes. My shoulder started hurting again I tried to hold my scream but it was impossible. Then Edward, Esme and Rosalie turned up looking shocked.

"Okay Alice you need to calm down, if you don't your making it worse. Carlisle said calmly I thought well you're not the one that's in pain so how do you stay calm. Then I heard Edward laugh "HOW IS THIS FUNNY EDWARD!" Rosalie shouted.

Jasper and Carlisle took me to the study room and laid me on the little single white bed. Everyone else followed. We were all quiet when I stopped screaming watching Carlisle.

"Tell them, Alice!" Edward said led agents the wall with his arms crossed

Everyone turned around to him confused

"You know what has been causing Alice to be like this?" Rosalie asked

Edward ignored her and went to look back at me "Alice if you tell them we can help you" Edward said fast

They all looked at me even Carlisle stopped with his work. I went around the whole room until I got to Jasper

"I'm so sorry Jasper"

"Alice, I know but please tell me?"

It took me a few minutes to get out then it happened "I got bit- " before I could finish my sentence everyone gasped Rosalie went to Emmett and hid her head Esme where stood in shock, and Carlisle went to my shoulder and lifted up my sleeve it was as red as a new painted post-box. Jasper looked at it then me and it looked like he was about to cry.

"Who did this?" Jasper said he looked like he was about to kill someone now.

"I 'm not telling you when you're like this you will go off and hunt them an- before I could finish Carlisle interrupted "This does not look to good most of the Venom has go into Alice" Jasper but his elbows onto the side of the little bed and but his head in his hands.

"I...I can't do this anymore "Rosalie said while walking out Emmett followed, Esme sat down and Edward was in the same persuasion.

Then Carlisle asked everyone to give me some space while he tries and gets most of the venom out while I and Jasper talked.

"Jasper I'm so sorry, I've let you all down"

"No, no Alice you haven't let anyone down we just upset that you didn't tell us before it got worse"

"Why are you so upset it's not like I'm going to die!" Carlisle stopped and looked at me and I looked back.

"Alice, I've seen this before when I was in the army whenever someone got bit they wouldn't say anything and didn't get help to get the venom out...they ended up dead"

"Well that's probably because Maria threatened them not to say anything" I said under my breath

"WHAT!" Jasper shouted so loud that Emmett came running back in.

"Nothing"

"Maria did this didn't she?"

"Umm well- Edward cut me off coming in "Yes you don't need a mind reader to work that one out"

Jasper growled at him

"I'm going to kill her!" He got up heading for the door

"NO, JASPER PLEASE!" I started to struggle to get my words out that made it sound like I was crying, Jasper stopped and turned to look at me.

He kneeled back down near the little bed

"Sorry" He said in a sweet voice.

* * *

><p><em>The next day- <em>

I was carried to my room and I had to stay there and not get up until all the venom is out which keeps coming out every second, it's painful. I told Jasper what happened that night and Edward told everyone else.

Jasper was sat beside me in my room with a towel over my scar

"I broke my promise, Alice"

"I forgive you" with a smile on my face

"But that's not the point" I smiled so he would know just to drop it which he did

"Alice?"  
>"Yes?"<p>

"You do know I am going to kill Maria the next time I go hunting!"

"Yes" Jasper looked at me strangely I carried on "I had a vision that when you go hunting with Edward and Emmett you try and kill her but she gets away and she says she will be back to bite me again"

"Well I will just have to stick with you then"

"Can't say I don't blame you"

"Oh and Alice?"

"Yes jazz?"

"No more secrets"

I smiled "No more secrets...umm deal!"

And our lips touched it was like Jasper was my medicine because my scar didn't hurt but it will always be there.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it please review thanks ;) <strong>


End file.
